The present disclosure generally relates to cloud computing, and more specifically to provisioning resources in a cloud computing environment.
Resource allocation in a cloud computing environment takes time. A user or a process requesting the resource may have to wait before performing a series of tasks before the allocation completes. In one example, a user cannot begin working with a virtual machine (VM) image designated under provisioning to the user until the entire VM image is prepared and allocated to that user. In a further example, a user application running on the cloud may be assigned a default amount of memory. Through increased use, the application may require additional memory, which the cloud must provision to the application. While the provisioning is in progress, the user application does not have access to the additional memory. The application's processing either fails, or stalls, until the resource allocation completes.